


Picnic Date

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Sibling Bonding, this can be taken as shippy or familial/platonic :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino go on a picnic.
Relationships: North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> hi here's a fluffy drabble i wrote when sad plus i need to write less porn anyway haha <3  
> romano does curse a few times which is why i gave it the t rating

Feliciano's legs dangle over the edge of the pond, bare toes just barely dipping into the water below. It's a cooling sensation for a hot summer's day. Sweat rolls down his back beneath his shirt, but all the same, he kicks his legs back and forth, humming softly as he tosses a small stone across the pond's surface. It skips across a few times before plummeting.

"Vinooo!" Feliciano calls, tilting his head back to get a view of his brother. An upside-down Lovino greets his vision. "Come skip stones with me!"

Lovino is busy fighting with a blanket to stay on the ground and stop rolling up. He growls softly as he grabs nearby objects like twigs and rocks, placing them on the ends of the blanket to keep it in its spot. When Feliciano calls him, he finally looks up, expression less than amused.

"I'm a little busy here, Feli," Lovino says. He glances back down, groaning loudly as one of the blanket's edges rolls up again. Feliciano's giggle reaches his ears and Lovino's eye twitches.

"Join me!" Feliciano insists, turning his entire body to face Lovino. "You can fix that silly blanket later. It'll help you relax, I promise!"

Just because Lovino knows how stubborn Feliciano can be when he wants something, he sighs in defeat, dropping the blanket as he stands up and walks over. Feliciano pats the dirt next to him. Lovino plops down, grumbling to himself about getting his pants dirty. Before he can continue, Feliciano places a small, round stone in his hand, beaming in a way that's comparable to the sun shining through the trees above them.

"You want me to throw this?"

"Mmhm! See how many times you can get it to skip. I got it to four just now!"

"Tch, fine." Lovino smirks. "That'll be easy."

He tosses the stone across the water. It sinks instantly. Feliciano chuckles next to him and Lovino is about ready to strangle him.

"Hey, screw you! Give me another stone!"

He doesn't wait for Feliciano and instead grabs another stone on his own, chucking it hard into the pond. Once again, it sinks the moment it hits the water. Lovino closes his eyes, sucking in a breath. He reopens them, then tries again. He grabs a stone, slowly pulls his arm back, imagines it skipping across the water, and lets go.

The stone sinks instantly.

"Oh my god, oh my _fucking_ god, _screw_ this shit. I'm done. Fuck it."

Lovino hisses like a feral cat as he curls up into himself. Giving a weak smile, Feliciano leans forward, patting Lovino's shoulder gently.

"It's okay," he says, "maybe you're just doing it too hard?"

"Fuck you."

Feliciano pauses and sighs. He stands up, twisting around on his heels as he walks away from the pond. Reaching down, he straightens out the blanket. It takes a few tries, so now he really understands Lovino's annoyance. After a minute or two of struggling, the blanket is securely in place. Smiling, Feliciano skips over to his brother and taps his shoulder. Lovino turns away from his intense glaring at the pond. His arms are crossed over his chest. He huffs, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Come on," Feliciano coos, reaching his hands out, "I fixed the blanket so we can sit down."

Lovino takes his brother's hands, glancing at the now situated blanket. It's not perfect, either, but it's staying. Feliciano's attempts weren't much better than his. With a sigh, Lovino uses Feliciano as leverage to stand. He heads over to the blanket with a small smile.

Lovino sits down cross-legged in the center, and Feliciano instantly flies himself into Lovino's lap, curling up like a pleased cat. He grins as he looks down at Lovino and nuzzles their noses together affectionately.

"Love youuu," Feliciano says. "Don't let some silly rocks get you down."

"I won't, I won't. They're stupid fucks, anyway." Lovino huffs out his frustrations, though his smile only grows wider from Feliciano's antics. "But yeah... Love you, too."

"So, you love me more than you hate those rocks?" Feliciano teases, already knowing the answer.

Lovino holds Feliciano against him by the lower back, reaching his other hand down to pull the picnic basket they'd brought closer. He rolls his eyes mockingly,

"Of course I do, you manipulative little shit."

"Just checking!"

Another melodic little giggle. Lovino opens up the basket and begins taking out dishes and silverware.

What a good way to spend the day off.


End file.
